


Cloth

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Cloth

******

Astra examined the misshapen cucumber that Alex had bought along with the other usual groceries. Shrugging, she set it aside and set about putting the other groceries away, looking up at a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Alex called out, hurrying on past.

Astra looked up as she heard Winn's voice, but decided to ignore it, continuing to put away the groceries as the door shut and she saw Alex hurry on by, a package under arm.

"What's that?" Astra asked, looking up.

"Huh? Oh," Alex looked down at the package with a shy grin "present for you" she explained.

"Oh?" Astra stood up, surprised. She had never been the 'present' type, but still enjoyed them nonetheless, and watched with a bemused smile as Alex hurried off into the other room.

"Wait there!" she called out.

Still staring, Astra shook her head as she went back to the groceries, occasionally looking up at the odd grumble or curse from Alex.

"Got it!" she finally cried out triumphantly.

"Alex?" Astra called.

"Just wait," Alex called out "OK!"

Emerging from the other room, she struck a pose.

"Ta-da!" she grinned.

Astra froze, slowly taking a step forwards as she took in the image of Alex now standing in the doorway dressed in Kryptonian robes. And not just any Kryptonian robes, but the black and sliver of those worn by the House of In-Ze, the robes even bore the family Crest.

"Winn made them for me," Alex explained. She frowned as Astra remained silent "Astra? You're starting to scare me here," she looked down at herself, suddenly wondering if this hadn't been such a good idea "you know what, I'll just go change"

She moved to turn back but stopped at a gentle grip on her wrist, Astra pulling her around to face her. Reaching out, she tenderly cupped Alex's face, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss. Pulling back, Alex blinked, surprised to see tears brimming in Astra's eyes.

" _Oh, you beautiful thing,_ " Astra breathed, stepping back to hold Alex out at arms' length "what brought this on?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged "Kara found her old robes when I was helping her clean out her closet and...I got inspired," she shrugged again "Winn did the sewing and Kara helped with the design," she explained.

She pulled back from Astra's embrace slightly and held out her arms.

"So....do you like your surprise?" she asked.

Astra grinned, pulling Alex close again.

"I love it," she breathed into Alex's shoulder "although, technically, you should be wearing the colors of the House of El, not In-Ze" she added.

Alex playfully smacked her in the arm.

"Shush! You're ruining it"

"My apologies"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
